<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I Don't Do Baths" by OtherThingsInHead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107952">"I Don't Do Baths"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead'>OtherThingsInHead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Language, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love with Javier Peña is like burning in hell. It's hot, it's painful and no matter how hard you try, you'll never escape from it. Maybe it's time to give up trying and let his love consume you whole... all body and soul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Peña &amp; Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I Don't Do Baths"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your emotions are troubled and your palms are sweaty as they're clutching on the strap of your bag. The sharp sound of your knuckles rapping on wood is still loud in your ears. Your body is throbbing with both anticipation and fear. </p><p>You chance a peek through the keyhole and almost panic when you hear rustling behind the door. It swings open causing your heart to skip several beats before it strikes up as if to pound your body back to life. </p><p>The shock on Javier’s face is like a punch in the guts. Your mouth goes dry and your stomach churns. “H-hi… hi, I—um…"</p><p>You're trying your best to gather what you're trying to say but every time your eyes meet his, your mind goes blank and you start to ramble. Finally, you give up and starts to retreat toward the stairs. "Sorry, I don't—I don’t know... Jesus, what was I thin—.” </p><p>“No, no, wait!” Javier blinks rapidly, as if awakening from a daze and rearranges his expression into a more welcoming one. “Come in. Please.”</p><p>As you walk in, there's three facts you have to face with at once. One, your legs feel impossibly heavy as they carry you past him. Two, it is very possible that you're making a mistake by accepting the invitation. And three. You feel a ridiculously huge wash of relief over his lack of company. </p><p>“Damn, Y/N, you look…” He smiles and shakes his head admiringly as his gaze trails a slow path down your body and up to your eyes where it settles into resignation. “It’s… It’s nice to see you.”</p><p>You sigh and swallow past the obnoxious lump forming in your throat. “Look, you don’t have to do that, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” </p><p>“Fuck, I’m sorry,” he grimaces, rubbing the back of his neck like a child when caught doing something wrong, "that phone call must have scared you.” </p><p>It’s an understatement. Getting a call from a highly stressed out ex-boyfriend, months after you had neither seen nor heard from each other is kind of—unsettling? To say the least. Especially when he’s rambling in and around a subject he ‘shouldn’t talk about’ and apologises at least a hundred times because this time he ‘really fucked up’.</p><p>There’s that strange charge in the air. It lets the silence thicken and settle around you until you trust yourself enough to speak without a tremor in your voice. “I brought you soup.” </p><p>Javier’s dark brows shot up in surprise, his gaze shifts to the bag you hold onto. “You shouldn’t have."</p><p>“I know—I… I was making dinner when you called. It's your favorite.” You wave your hand with a dismissive gesture and cringe as the last little detail escapes before you could stop it.</p><p>You turn hastily toward the kitchen and pull out a shiny pot from the bag. “It’s still warm but you can reheat it if you want.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. I’m not hungry.”</p><p>“You’re never hungry until food is set before you,” you scoff and roll your eyes in mock-annoyance. His lips curl into a lopsided grin at your reminder of the late-night feasts in your kitchen. He would never start to eat until you laid out some leftover pizza or a box of ice-cream in front of him. </p><p>“Seriously Javi, when was the last time you ate?” </p><p>“I... had a lot of coffee this morning.”</p><p>“And a lot of whiskey in the evening, I see.” Your chin juts out slightly in the direction of the bottle but his gaze remains on you. If only it doesn't feel so hot on your face! </p><p>You clear your throat and light a fire under his dinner, hoping you can draw his attention from the flustered flutter in your chest. “Are we... going to talk about it?” </p><p>“The whiskey?” </p><p>“The call,” you retort quickly and fix him with a gaze. You're here because you worry about him. Yes, the worry itself is the reason you dropped everything and drive through the city to throw yourself at his doorstep. Mostly. Well, partly… at least. But the point is that you’re running out of your patience. </p><p>Seemingly, Javier is too busy playing with the spoon you’ve just pulled out for the soup.</p><p>"Javi!"</p><p>"I'm sorry," he shrugs, still not looking up from his hands. "I shouldn't have called you." </p><p>"Right," you give a sardonic snort, "who am I to pry anymore?" You earn a quick but penetrating glance and you could swear you see hurt flashes in his eyes. Not like he has any right to be upset. It wasn’t you who dumped him. </p><p>“None of my business either but maybe you should ditch the bottle for tonight and…” your attention shifts to the dark bags under his eyes. “I don’t know, just… try to relax. Take a nice bath and have a good sleep.”</p><p>“I don’t do baths.” </p><p>“Of course, I almost forgot about Javier Peña's no-no list. No funerals, no baths, no relationships.” You're striving to sound light and humorous but your tone is tinged with sarcasm. The words he left you with echo in your heart: I’m sorry. I don’t do relationships.</p><p>“I better go now.” </p><p>You put the fire off, move to pick up your stuff and you freeze. </p><p>"Mi reina, wait!" </p><p>You turn to face him and your chest clenches at how perfectly unfazed he looks after calling you his queen. “Don’t go yet, please… stay."</p><p>You want to run. God, you wish you had the strength to give him a piece of your mind, stomp out of the room and slam the door in your wake so hard the whole building would shake. </p><p>Instead, you swallow down the rage that's choking your breath and submit yourself to the charm of the grumpiest, sexiest DEA agent you have ever met. The one you have never been able to resist. The one who stole your heart and still owns it. “Do you have any wine?”</p><p>***</p><p>Javier eats quietly in the dim lighted kitchen and by the time he finishes his meal, the noise of running water dies off in the bathroom. </p><p>The air is warm and humid and you are quite happy with the pleasant atmosphere, illuminated by only the tiny lamp above the mirror. A whiff of cool air blasts from the entrance just as you answer the knocking.</p><p>“I do baths,” you shrug, somewhat relaxed by soaking your body in warm water and your tongue in wine. “I hope, you don’t mind.”</p><p>He crouches next to you and you sit up, catching a glimpse of excitement in the dark eyes as they're taking in the view of water drops rolling down your collarbone. "It suits you."</p><p>His voice is low, his gaze is smoldering, and when you feel the familiar warm tingle up your spine you know you are doomed. </p><p>“There’s enough room for two,” you say, spreading your knees, emboldened by the wine roaring in your system. Though the bubbles doesn’t allow him to see, you could swear the image of your naked body flashes across his mind, if the soft groan coming from him is anything to go by. </p><p>You are aware you’re playing with fire but can’t seem to resist. His palms cradling your cheeks and you close your eyes. Your body breaks out in shivers when you feel the pressure of soft lips on your temple, on your nose and finally, on your lips.</p><p>He kisses you slow and sensual but the moment his tongue sweeps across your lips, they part on a gasp and he doesn't hesitate to take the opportunity. He licks into your mouth and you wince as a moan escapes you, utterly ashamed of how responsive your body is to his touch. Before you know, your arms are cradling his neck and you’re tongues are engaged in a long, heated kiss.</p><p>He doesn’t mind getting wet as you're stumbling with his buttons, kissing him with a never ending hunger. You hear the clanging of his belt buckle and a thrill of heat floods into your core. You watch him slip out of his clothes and into the water, not caring in the slightest for pushing a remarkable amount of water off the tub.</p><p>“It’s hot,” he complains but kisses you nonetheless, draping your legs over his, so he can shimmy between your thighs. “So sweet... so pretty…” he mumbles against your neck, your jaw, nibbling and sucking on the sensitive skin and stealing kisses between every breath. His erection is full and insistent against your core and you almost go mindless with the need pulsing between your folds when he locks his lust filled gaze with yours. “I‘m gonna miss you so much,” he breaths and your heart falls into your stomach. </p><p>“God, I was so stupid!” Your fingers dig harshly into his shoulder as you push him, pulling away from the desperate embrace.</p><p>"Reinita, wai—"</p><p>“Don’t call me like that,” you snap, your voice is hard with emotion. “Don’t you ever. fucking. dare. to call me like that again!” </p><p>You can hear the words coming out of you, fuming with rage and hurt, and you feel your lungs shrinking and your heart bursting with all the emotions you’ve drowned into that cold, little dark pit of your pathetic soul. Nothing. Nothing has changed and you were a fool for letting yourself thinking even for a moment that the affection and devotion you feel him pour into you is fueled by anything more than simple chemistry. Crazy, stupid, dancing madness of fucking hormone molecules. “You broke up with me!” </p><p>It’s not until you hiccup with a sob that you realize you’re standing on the floor, in a puddle of cold bathwater with a towel tied around your body. </p><p>“Why?” Why did you left me?” You’re practically wailing at this point, staring at a blurred face. Javier exhales with a shudder, pauses, swallows. Nothing. </p><p>“Seriously,” you sniff. “Still not have the balls to tell me?” </p><p>Your vision is still fogged, fixed on his tender, brown eyes yet, you fail to see, they’re too brimmed with his own stifled emotions. When he finally speaks, his voice is hoarse and weak. ”I… tried to protect you.” </p><p>“Bullshit,” you spit as if it’s venom and he gulps, bracing himself for what comes next.</p><p>“I’ve been feeding information to Los Pepes.” </p><p>You want to call bullshit again, to call him a liar and bark a laugh into his face so you don't have to endure the horror of this cold fist that’s closing around your heart and freezing it to death with worry. But he’s not lying and you know it. You can feel it in your bones.</p><p>“Are you in danger?” Your voice dies off on the last syllable and Javier finally dares a glance at you. </p><p>“No,” he promises softly. Neither of you believe he means it. </p><p>You lean over the sink, supporting your weight on shaky arms and you must be in some kind of daze because you only realize he’s moving when he cocoons his body around yours. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he mumbles into your hair, “I’m sorry, I fucked up. By the time I figured out my feelings for you, I was already deep in this shit. I couldn't risk—if… if anything happened with y—, I needed you safe."</p><p>It's weird how your heart alternately shatters and flutters itself back to life. Now you finally understand why he pushed you away and for a moment you feel as if nothing had changed, as if you're not suffering from heartbreak for the last few months and you’re just happy to be in his arms. But something has changed. </p><p>"What has changed?" </p><p>Javier exhales and looks you in the eye through the mirror. “The Miami Herald published the names of those who are involved. Mine is on top of that list."</p><p>You recall the things he said earlier on the phone and the pieces fall into place. He said he's going back to the states and that he's probably going to need a lawyer and that... he’s going to miss you.</p><p>You turn and come to face with a pair of red eyes, framed by dark circles and even darker brows knitted in a soft frown. “I loved you… fuck, I couldn’t stop loving you, not for a moment, Javier, not even after... Javi,” you breathe his name, voiceless. “Did you ever—” </p><p>“Always.” He cups your cheeks, bringing your gaze back to him. “I’ve always loved you, my queen.” </p><p>You feel the touch of gentle fingertips brushing over your eyes and you shed the tears you haven’t realized your eyes were welled up with. His confession goes straight to your heart and when you feel the touch of feather light lips on yours you wonder if it’s a sweet dream or a nightmare coming true.</p><p>He kisses you softly until your breaths are heavy and your skin prickles with the heat of a bruising kiss.</p><p>You obey his will when he grabs and pushes you up to the countertop, letting the towel loose around your body and slide to the floor at your feet. A wave of arousal floods through you as he kisses a path along your neck, over your breasts and sucks a nipple into his mouth to nibble on it with skilled tenderness.</p><p>Parting your legs he kneels at your feet. Lust and determination gleams in his eyes. His palms glide up your thighs, his breath against your wetness is a promise he fulfills with a swipe of his tongue. "Javi!" </p><p>You shudder and he swears. “So wet… miss you—fuckin'... always… miss you,” he breaths, alternating between murmuring against your cunt and lapping at it. With one leg resting on the edge of the tub and the other draped over Javier's shoulder you writhe in bliss under his mouth, begging for more until you gasp, overwhelmed with the sensation of two fingers sliding into you. </p><p>He starts with a slow pace and it kills you. The light pressure of his digits sends you into a spiraling pleasure of torture and delight. He licks you with passion, stretching your walls in sync with the throbbing thrill between your legs. </p><p>Your pussy sings in his palm and your orgasm comes hard and fast. Your muscles go tense then relax with the sweet release and you let Javier's enthusiasm work you through your high until your body is jerking with overstimulation. </p><p>He plants a tender kiss on your folds before emerging from the floor and kissing you again. You trace your fingertips along the carved muscles of his chest and a needy groan responds to your touch when you rake your fingers through his pubes.</p><p>You waste no time lowering yourself until your mouth is lined up with his cock. You curl your fingers around him and his breath rushes out with a curse when you give the tip an experimental lick.</p><p>Your pussy clenches with desire when you fill your mouth up with his gorgeous dick. Your throat spasms around him, causing his knees to wobble.</p><p>It’s been a while since you had him like this, with his hands tangled in your hair and his cock twitching in your mouth while you’re on your knees, giving him everything he needs to pump his release down your throat.</p><p>You’re so enthralled by the moments you spend with sucking his dick, you barely register the rustle of a condom wrapper and the light tug in your hair. "Y/N," Javier whimpers, "I need t—uh, I need to be inside you."</p><p>Reluctantly, you let him pull himself out from your mouth. You too, need to feel him inside you.</p><p>He pulls you to his chest, catches your moistened, Javier-flavoured lips and kisses you senseless. You feel his erection spring and nudges at your stomach and his hand slither between your thighs as he devours you, smudging your wetness around the most sensitive spot of your body. </p><p>He helps you curl your legs around his hips and when his cock forces you open, he groans into your mouth with a shudder. Your walls are molding around him as if they were made for him.</p><p>He’s impossibly hard inside you. You can feel a burst of pleasure shoot up from your core and spread through your body with every thrust and twist of his hips. You wish it would last forever, you could let him fuck you for hours. Your hips move in unison, grinding to one another until the heavenly friction overwhelms your senses and you fall apart in his arms with a gasp. </p><p>While riding out the last waves of your high you can feel his body tense up, his mouth comes crush down on yours and a deep roar from his chest trembles through your body. He holds you tight in his embrace as he licks into your mouth and spills his seeds into you.</p><p>Javier lets his head lull against your shoulder and tightens his arms around you as if trying to expand the moments of sheer euphoria you’re panting through with him. “You were right about baths. I didn’t know what I was missing out until now.”</p><p>"So you do baths now," you giggle, ghosting your fingertips down his spine.</p><p>"Definitely," he says pulling away to get rid of the condom.</p><p>"What about relationships?"</p><p>The question hangs between you like a fog, like smoke and you're suddenly not sure if you want to hear the answer. His expression is soft but laced with some kind of guilt or regret. “Y/N, I… I might not coming back from the states.”</p><p>“I know.” </p><p>“I don’t want you to—”</p><p>“I know," you repeat, annoyed with his constant dodges. “But you should trust me more that to make decisions for me. Just let me love you, you fucking idiot! We'll figure out the rest when we're there," you suggest and melt at how his face lights up with the soft chuckle he lets out. </p><p>"I might be and idiot but you are..." </p><p>You arch a single eyebrow in a warning look but he just smiles with the softest smile ever tugged at his lips. "You are the queen of my heart… reinita."</p><p>In his bed you tuck your body close and nestle yourself into his arms. He cradles you warmly, inhaling the scent of your hair until he lulls into a dreamless sleep.</p><p>It's the best Javier has slept in years.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>